


All they have

by magalud



Category: Hellboy - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-13
Updated: 2009-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magalud/pseuds/magalud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: All they have</p><p>Author: Magalud</p><p>Word Count: 150</p><p>Fandom: Hellboy</p><p>Summary: Abe has a glimpse of the future</p><p>Warnings: character death, mpreg, het</p><p>Spoilers: "Hellboy 2 – The Golden Army"</p><p>Note: Set right after the end of the movie "Hellboy2"</p>
    </blockquote>





	All they have

**Author's Note:**

> Title: All they have
> 
> Author: Magalud
> 
> Word Count: 150
> 
> Fandom: Hellboy
> 
> Summary: Abe has a glimpse of the future
> 
> Warnings: character death, mpreg, het
> 
> Spoilers: "Hellboy 2 – The Golden Army"
> 
> Note: Set right after the end of the movie "Hellboy2"

**All they have**

Abraham, that's how she called him. His friends called him Abe, or Blue. Cool, rational, dependable, he strolled down with his freak friends down the rugged glens of Antrim, Ireland, after resigning his position at the Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense. He held his love as she died, their hands touching and sharing much more than he could tell. To say the least, Nuala proved he had, indeed, tear ducts.

So fair, so gentle, she also proved Abe had reproductive organs. They shared genetic material in her final moments, and he carried the living tissue that could be their future offspring. Some fishes do that, why couldn't a _Ichtyo sapiens_? Abe could see the years ahead: his blue, calm kids chasing and being chased by red, irrational ones that the Big Ape and Liz were expecting.

After all, in the end, all them freaks have are each other.


End file.
